I'll Never Stop Loving You: A Katniss and Gale Fanfiction
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: I don't know what I did. I have no idea why I moved here. It's my deepest regret. I wish I had been able to stay with her. The love of my life, Katniss Everdeen. Gale is in Distract 2 and is missing Katniss. He goes back to Distract 12, but finds that Katniss doesn't feel the same about him. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people who are reading this! I had this idea late one night so I wrote it. I am a total Katniss and Gale fan so yeah. Enjoy!_

I don't know what I did. I have no idea why I moved here. It's my deepest regret. I wish I had been able to stay with her. The love of my life, Katniss Everdeen.

It all started when I heard about their wedding. When her and Peeta would officially be married. Katniss would officially be Mrs. Mellark. So I left. I heard somewhere that 'The Girl On Fire' and her husband moved back to Distract 12. I wanted to be as far away from them as possible, at the time. So I moved to Distract 2.

I got a job as a hunter. I work for a man named Abner. He gives me good money. I just have to hunt an animal, skin it, and give him the fur. Then he sells it and I get paid.

I've been thinking about going to see them, Katniss and Peeta. See how she's doing. I also heard somewhere that she had kids. A little girl and boy. It's funny, because she told me she never wanted kids. I guess that was before the Hunger Games ended. I wish I had volunteered as tribute in place of Peeta. So I could be there to protect her and make sure she was safe.

"Gale!" A 18- year- old woman's voice called out.

I turned my head. I saw Lucy Robin come running towards me. Her shoulder length red locks bouncing as she ran. Her white dress with roses, flowing in the wind. I had to admit she was beautiful, but not quite as beautiful as Katniss.

She sat beside me. I was looking at the sunset, throwing rocks into the river.

"It sure is gorgeous." Lucy said, looking out into the river.

"Yeah." I replied, not turning my head.

We sat in silence for a while before she said, "Are you okay?"

I sighed. "No." I replied.

"Whats wrong?"

I shrugged. I was lying. I did know what was wrong. I was missing Katniss. Not a day went by that I didn't think about her. Not a day went by that I didn't regret moving. Not a day went by that I didn't love her.

Lucy could tell I wasn't okay. She was very good at reading people. Almost as good as Katniss. Lucy understood me. We talked and hung out by the river. She would talk to me about her life at home and about her papa. Her papa wasn't fond of me. He knows Lucy and I are only friends, but he still doesn't like me. His opinion matters a lot to Lucy though since he's all she has left.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asked. I shook my head, no.

"No, I'm not okay." I said.

"What is it?" She said, soothingly, trying to get me to talk to her.

I wasn't planning on telling her about Katniss. All the times we would sit planning on telling her about the few times Katniss and I kissed. About how soft her lips felt against mine. I wasn't planning on telling her about the war against the capital. I wasn't planning on telling her about why I left Distract 12. She doesn't even know that I'm not from here. But it all came rushing out.

I told her about everything. Basically my whole life story. I told her about Katniss and Distract 12. I told her about the war against the capitol and why I left. I told her about Katniss and Peeta. The only thing I didn't tell her was the few times Katniss and I kissed and that Katniss was the love of my life.

Lucy understood.

It was a few minutes before she answered, "Why'd you leave her?" I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I guess… I left her because I thought it was right." I said.

"Did you love her?" I was shocked by this question. Of course I loved Katniss, but should I say it to Lucy?

"Yes. I did love her." I replied, slowly nodding.

"If you loved her, why'd you leave?" It took a moment before I answered, "Because she was in love with someone else."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! I am so so so so sorry for not updating any of my stories. I have been so so so so busy. I wish everyone had a merry Christmas. I have here the next chapter for I'll Never Stop Loving You. Hope you enjoy! Sorry that it's so short!_

I still remember the day I left. The day I said goodbye to her.

"Gale what are you doing here?" Katniss said, standing up from her bed.

"I'm leaving." I said, grimly, barely able to look her in the eye.

"What?" She said, confused. "Why?"

I sighed. I grabbed her hands.

"Katniss, I love you. I've been in love with you since I was 15. I now know that you don't feel the same about me. You're in love with Peeta. I've known that since I brought him back. That's why I volunteered to rescue him. Because I knew that you were in love with him. And I can't change that."

I saw that Katniss had tears in her eyes. "But you can't leave Gale." She jumped into my arms. "I need you!" She said in between sobs. I rubbed her hair. "But you need Peeta more." I broke away from her. "Good bye Katniss." As I walked away I heard her cry, "Gale! Wait! I lo-" That's when I closed the door, leaving Katniss forever. Or so I thought.


End file.
